moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Christopher Lee
Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee war ein britischer Schauspieler. Lee ist vor allem als Dracula bekannt. Außerdem ist er Ehrenbotschafter der UNICEF. Er wurde am 27. Mai 1922 in London geboren und starb am 7. Juni 2015 an Lungen- und Herzversagen. Filmografie *1947: Im Banne der Vergangenheit (Corridor of Mirrors) *1948: Scotts letzte Fahrt (Scott of the Antarctic) *1949: Die Tingeltangelgräfin (Trottie True) *1950: Des Königs Admiral (Captain Horatio Hornblower R. N.) *1952: Der rote Korsar (The Crimson Pirate) *1955: Himmelfahrtskommando (The Cockleshell Heroes) *1956: Panzerschiff Graf Spee (The Battle of the River Plate) *1957: Frankensteins Fluch (The Curse Of Frankenstein) *1958: Ivanhoe (Fernsehserie) *1958: Dracula (Horror Of Dracula) *1958: Der Hund von Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles) *1958: Den Tod überlistet (The Man Who Could Cheat Death) *1959: Die Rache der Pharaonen (The Mummy) *1959: Schlechte Zeiten für Vampire (Tempi duri per i vampiri) *1960: Stadt der Toten (The City of the Dead) *1960: Schlag 12 in London (The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll) *1960: Terror der Tongs (The Terror of the Tongs) *1960: Die unheimlichen Hände des Dr. Orlak (The Hands of Orlac) *1960: Ein Toter spielt Klavier (Taste of Fear) *1960: Tales of the Vikings/The Bull Serienfilm *1961: Geheimbund Hongkong (The Terror of the Tongs) *1961: Das Geheimnis der gelben Narzissen (The Devil’s Daffodil) *1961: Vampire gegen Herakles (Ercole al centro della terra) *1962: Das Rätsel der roten Orchidee *1962: Sherlock Holmes und das Halsband des Todes *1963: Das Schloss des Grauens (La vergine di Norimberga) *1963: Der Dämon und die Jungfrau (La frusta e il corpo) *1964: Die brennenden Augen von Schloss Bartimore (The Gorgon) *1964: Die Todeskarten des Dr. Schreck (Dr. Terror’s House of Horrors) *1964: Herrscherin der Wüste (She) *1965: Ich, Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Face of Fu Manchu) *1965: Blut für Dracula (Dracula - Prince of Darkness) *1965: Haus des Schreckens (Theatre of Death) *1965: Geheimnis im blauen Schloss (Ten Little Indians) *1966: Das Rätsel des silbernen Dreieck (Circus of Fear) *1966: Die 13 Sklavinnen des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Brides of Fu Manchu) *1966: Die Rache des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Vengeance of Fu Manchu) *1967: Die Schlangengrube und das Pendel *1967: Brennender Tod (Night of the Big Heat) *1967: Die Braut des Teufels (The Devil Rides Out) *1967: Die Pagode zum fünften Schrecken (Five Golden Dragons) *1967: Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers, Fernsehserie) *1968: Der Todeskuss des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Blood of Fu Manchu) *1968: Die Hexe des Grafen Dracula (Curse of the Crimson Altar) *1968: Draculas Rückkehr (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) *1968: Die Folterkammer des Dr. Fu Man Chu (The Castle of Fu Manchu) *1969: Im Todesgriff der roten Maske (The Oblong Box) *1969: Die Jungfrau und die Peitsche (De Sade 70) *1969: Der Hexentöter von Blackmoor (El proceso de las brujas) *1969: Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) *1969: Wie schmeckt das Blut von Dracula? (Taste the Blood of Dracula) *1970: Totentanz der Vampire (The House That Dripped Blood) *1970: Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht *1970: Die lebenden Leichen des Dr. Mabuse (Scream and Scream Again) *1970: Dracula – Nächte des Entsetzens (Scars of Dracula) *1971: In einem Sattel mit dem Tod (Hannie Caulder) *1971: Dracula jagt Minimädchen (Dracula A.D. ’72) *1972: Horror-Expreß (Pánico en el Transiberiano) *1972: Das Dunkel der Nacht (Nothing But the Night) *1972: Tunnel der lebenden Leichen (Death Line) *1973: The Wicker Man *1973: Dracula braucht frisches Blut (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) *1973: Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) *1973: Das Grab der lebenden Puppen (Dark Places) *1974: Die vier Musketiere – Die Rache der Mylady (The Four Musketeers) *1974: Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (The Man with the Golden Gun) *1976: Der flüsternde Tod *1976: Die Herren Dracula (Dracula père et fils) *1976: Verschollen im Bermuda-Dreieck (Airport ’77) *1976: Invasion der Raumschiffe (Starship Invasions) *1976: Die Braut des Satans (To the Devil a Daughter) *1977: Das Ende der Welt (End of the World) *1977: Das Geheimnis des blinden Meisters (Circle of Iron) *1978: 1941 – Wo bitte geht’s nach Hollywood (1941) *1978: Der Herr der Karawane (Caravans) *1978: Der Sieg der Sternenkinder (Return from Witch Mountain) *1979: Im Banne des Kalifen (Arabian Adventure) *1979: Die Bäreninsel in der Hölle der Arktis (Bear Island) *1980: Agent wider Willen *1980: Eine irre Safari (Safari 3000) *1981: Der Gigant (An Eye for an Eye) *1981: Goliath – Sensation nach 40 Jahren (Goliath Awaits) *1982: Captain Invincible (The Return of Captain Invincible) *1982: Das letzte Einhorn (The Last Unicorn, Stimme) *1982: Das Haus der langen Schatten (House of the Long Shadows) *1983: Palast der Winde (The Far Pavilions, Fernsehminiserie) *1984: Das Tier II (Howling II: Stirba - Werewolf Bitch) *1985: Mask of Murder *1985: Shaka Zulu (Fernsehserie) *1986: Walhalla (Valhalla, Stimme) *1986: Mio, mein Mio (Mio, min Mio) *1987: Dark Mission (Operación cocaína) *1987: In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around The World In 80 Days, Fernsehminiserie) *1988: Die Rückkehr der Musketiere (The Return of the Musketeers) *1989: Die Französische Revolution (La Révolution française) *1990: Die Schatzinsel *1990: Gremlins 2 (Gremlins 2 – The New Batch) *1992: Shogun Mayeda (Kabuto) *1993: Death Train *1994: Funny Man *1994: Police Academy 7 (Police Academy: Mission to Moscow) *1996: Prinzessin Alisea *1997: Die Abenteuer des Odysseus (The Odyssey) *1998: Jinnah *1998: Talos – Die Mumie (Tale of the Mummy) *1999: Sleepy Hollow – Köpfe werden rollen (Sleepy Hollow) *2000: Gormenghast (Mini-Serie) *2000: Am Anfang (In the Beginning) *2001: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *2002: Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) *2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) *2003: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs *2004: Die purpurnen Flüsse 2 – Die Engel der Apokalypse (Les Rivières pourpres II - Les anges de l’apocalypse) *2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) *2005: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *2005: Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (Corpse Bride, Stimme) *2006: Papst Johannes Paul II. (Pope John Paul II., Fernsehfilm) *2007: Der Goldene Kompass (The Golden Compass) *2008: The Color of Magic – Die Reise des Zauberers (Fernsehfilm, Stimme) *2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Stimme) *2009: Boogie Woogie – Sex, Lügen, Geld und Kunst (Boogie Woogie) *2009: Triage *2009: Glorious 39 *2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland, Stimme) *2010: Burke & Hare *2010: The Heavy – Der letzte Job (The Heavy) *2011: Der letzte Tempelritter (Season of the Witch) *2011: The Resident *2011: The Wicker Tree *2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) *2012: Dark Shadows *2012: Frankenweenie (Stimme) *2012: Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) *2013: Nachtzug nach Lissabon (Night Train to Lisbon) *2014: Der Hobbit: Die Schlacht der fünf Heere (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Person